O Caminho da Estrela
by yue-chan
Summary: Sem o passado, não há futuro Yaoi,Hao's POV


Notas:

Essa fic é yaoi, então se vc ñ gosta peço educadamente q se retire.

Outro ponto importante é q essa fic,na maior parte do tempo, se passa no passado c/ o q seria a vida passada do nosso atual Ren.Por isso, ñ estranhem se ele estiver meio OOC, ok?

Bom, acho q é isso u.u

-Fala –

"pensamento"

-

O Caminho da Estrela...

-

Alguém, certa vez me disse : todos nós temos um guardião.

Na época, cheguei a duvidar, afinal esse "todos" também incluía essas criaturas patéticas e hipócritas chamadas seres humanos.

Mas o tempo é meu inimigo, sempre foi, e continuará a ser enquanto eu perseguir meu sonho.

Prova é que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda não consegui o que queria.

Será que estou errado?Tudo que passei, tudo pelo que lutei até agora foi em vão?

Como eu queria você aqui, pra me responder.

Meus olhos fitam as construções lá embaixo.Um trio de shamans sai de uma delas,dois rindo e se divertindo e um frio e pensativo.

Suspiro, sacudindo a cabeça.

De certo modo, você ainda está aqui.E, me atrevo a dizer, não mudou nada.

No entanto, mesmo que tivesse, não faria diferença.

Afinal eu sou incapaz de esquecer, ou mesmo confundir seus olhos.

Não há no mundo olhar que se compare ao seu.

Mas isso dói tanto.

Chego a pensar se não é tudo idéia sua, mais uma brincadeira com a qual você tenta me ensinar algo.

No fundo, sei que não é possível. Como poderia?Você não pertence mais aquela época.

Pertences ao agora e, para isso, te negaram as lembranças e a saudade.

Mesmo assim, como eu queria que se lembrasse...

-

_Aldeia do Pach – 500 anos atrás_

Era o início da luta dos shamans, na época não tinha essa de amigos ou grupos, era cada um por si, num banho de sangue infernal e incessante.Sem regras, apoio ou descanso, apenas uma guerra dividida em lutas individuais.

Foi numa dessas que te vi.

Lindo...foi tudo que consegui pensar naquele momento.

Os cabelos azuis esvoaçavam, ondulando no céu como um pedaço da mais límpida noite de inverno.Os olhos ambarinos rasgavam todos que se atreviam a olhar, penetrantes, julgavam a alma dos desapercebidos, condenando a todos num piscar de olhos.A lança banhada em sangue, prova irrefutável de seu intenso desempenho, brilhava, altiva, enquanto a manejava, fechando o conjunto de forma mortal...

O sol se pôs, anunciando o fim das lutas oficiais.Me permiti um pequeno suspiro enquanto dava as costas para o campo de batalha, andando a esmo em busca de algum lugar pra dormir. Com um pouco de sorte minha performance teria sido suficientemente impressionante para garantir algumas horas de sono.

E, de fato, garantiu.

Pena que não consegui aproveitar.

Seus olhos me perseguiam, mesmo não tendo encontrado os meus um segundo sequer, eu os sentia em mim, queimando minha alma com um fogo desconhecido, o qual nem mesmo eu podia controlar.

Eu não conseguia esquece-los.

E esse foi só o começo.

Os dias passaram e comecei a te seguir, de longe, mas fiel como uma sombra.Eu sabia de todos os seus passos, aonde ia, o que fazia e com quem falava, tudo nos mais sorrateiros detalhes.Passei a conhecer sua rotina melhor que a minha própria, num piscar de olhos todo o meu mundo mudou, girando ao seu redor.Minha vida se resumiu a duas coisas: não morrer e te seguir.

Porém, mesmo com toda a minha obsessão, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo.Essa minha ingenuidade me levou ao erro...

-

-Porque me vigia? – abri os olhos devagar, me controlando para não mostrar surpresa.Você acordou mais cedo?Ou seria eu que dormi demais?Hn, agora não importa.

-Porque se preocupa? – rebati, tentando soar o mais impassível possível.

-És um inimigo. – declarou, o semblante calmo como quem diz se vai chover ou não.

-Nesse caso, digo o mesmo.

O tempo pareceu parar, sem perceber, prendi a respiração enquanto nos encarávamos.Me senti indefeso, totalmente incapaz de esconder alguma coisa das duas chamas, que pareciam me ler como a um livro.Porém, quando pensei que nada mudaria a situação, você me deu as costas, voltando a borda do pequeno penhasco.

-Pare de brincar.

Pisquei, confuso com sua atitude.Você me ignorou, voltando a sentar encostado numa árvore.

-Vai ficar aí parado?

Suspirei, desistindo de tentar te entender.A minha frente o sol morria no horizonte, tingindo o céu de belos tons de laranja e roxo.

"O que eu tenho a perder?"

Me aproximei, sentando ao seu lado.Para minha surpresa, você não me repeliu.Acabou por ficarmos ali, contemplando o por do sol em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Era o primeiro de muitos.

Logo passamos a nos encontrar depois das lutas, mesmo que ainda não disséssemos nada um ao outro, apenas caminhávamos juntos procurando um lugar qualquer pra ficar.Eu não entendia o porque de gostar tanto da sua presença mas, era algo tão gostoso, me permiti relaxar, adiando as dúvidas para uma hora mais oportuna.

Foi quando aconteceu...

Já era fim de tarde, mesmo assim ainda estava escaldante, como se andássemos sob o sol de meio dia.Vagando em meio as montanhas, acabamos por encontrar uma pequena cachoeira isolada, cercada por mata fechada.Era o tipo de lugar no qual jamais seríamos perturbados, isso nos deu coragem para baixar a guarda, nos rendendo ao calor.Tiramos as roupas e entramos na água...e eu vi...

Cravadas fundo, maculando a pele clara : cicatrizes, por todos os lugares, tomando seu corpo como um câncer.Havia de tudo, de recentes a antigas, de punhos a espadas, de chicotes ao fogo, não existia uma única arma que não tenha deixado sua marca.

Fechei as mãos, tentando conter minha fúria, ainda assim a água começou a esquentar.Você estremeceu e abraçou a si mesmo, me dando as costas, como que tentando esconder seus estigmas.Foi inútil, apenas me revelou a parte mais marcada de seu corpo.

-Quem? – sibilei, me aproximando a passos rápidos.Eu estava possesso, tão cego que não te vi se encolher, tentando fugir.Tampouco percebi a água que aos poucos fervia, te machucando.

-Quem foi? – nunca vou esquecer o medo em seus olhos, o grito que cortou os céus, quando te agarrei pelo pescoço, gritando a pergunta a plenos pulmões de novo e de novo, até perceber que te deixara inconsciente.

Se você soubesse como me arrependo, como me culpo e me odeio por ter te machucado.Toda vez que lembro, desejo morrer, na hora não foi diferente...

Tirei seu corpo da água e cuidei das queimaduras.Te vesti devagar porém, não pude lhe colocar a camisa, devido a ferida no pescoço.

"Ótimo, Hao!Com certeza era tudo que ele queria, mais uma cicatriz!"

Suspirei, me sentindo a pior das criaturas. Com cuidado, retirei as mechas rebeldes de seu rosto, aproveitando para traçar os contornos delicados mas austeros.Eu estava triste,depois de muito tempo eu realmente estava triste.

-Como puderam te ferir assim?

As horas que você passou desacordado foram as piores de todas as minhas vidas.Entretanto, devo admitir que me fizeram refletir sobre coisas importantes, fatos que eu relevara ou esquecera, entre eles meu próprio sonho.Antes eu só queria poder pra exterminar os desprezíveis seres humanos mas, agora havia algo novo, um motivo mais forte, que me fazia sentir capaz de mover o céu e a terra.

Mais do que a mim mesmo ou a própria Terra .

Eu desejava te proteger...

O sangue subiu à minha face, tingindo-a de rubro, o coração acelerou, descompassado, tão forte que pus a mão sobre o peito, temendo que simplesmente pulasse.Olhei em volta, assustado.Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?

Você murmurou alguma coisa, me fazendo pular de susto, aos poucos sua consciência voltava, trazendo consigo todo o alívio e ansiedade possíveis.Vi seus olhos piscarem, confusos, enquanto tentava se levantar, sem saída, te ajudei.

-Perdão.

Seus olhos se fecharam, lhe dando um ar triste e abandonado.Tive vontade de te abraçar, dizer que ia te proteger mas você parecia tão inalcançável em seu silêncio que me contive.Por fim, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, você me encarou, seus olhos exibindo uma tristeza antiga e familiar, a dor de alguém com infinitas lembranças tristes.

A minha própria dor.

-Porque se desculpa?Fui eu que te feri.

-Mas eu te envolvi nisso, te fiz lembrar das suas cicatrizes...

-Shh...você só me fez perceber o que realmente importa.

Toquei seu rosto mais uma vez, era tanto o medo de ser repelido que minha mão tremia.Porém, isso logo se resolveu, quando você pôs a sua sobre a minha, pressionando de leve o rosto contra a palma, apreciando o contato.

Era tudo que eu precisava, o último empurrão.Puxei seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que também me inclinava e cobri seus lábios com os meus, saboreando seu gosto de forma lânguida.Estremeci quando me percebi correspondido, mais ainda quando sua língua passou a bailar sobre meus lábios fechados.

-Impaciente, hein? – provoquei, depois de partirmos o beijo.Sua respiração era ligeiramente descompassada e suas faces estavam levemente coradas, eu devia estar na mesma situação,se não pior.

-Já esperei demais. – você sussurrou, nossas bocas, tão próximas, roçando a cada sílaba.Pra coroar a provocação, ainda mordeu meu lábio de leve, sugando devagar.

Voltamos a nos beijar, agora com mais fome, deixando as línguas se enroscarem numa batalha gostosa e sensual.Satisfeito, envolvi sua cintura com um dos braços enquanto o outro passava pelas costas, dando apoio para que eu pudesse te deitar.Suas mãos me puxavam, completando o trabalho, logo estávamos deitados um sobre o outro, gemendo entre o beijo.

Não vou dizer que fui um homem casto em todas as minhas encarnações porém, naquele momento, não pude deixar de admirar a perfeição com que nossos corpos se encaixavam.Mesmo com meus dedos brincando sobre o tórax nu, fazendo-o se remexer sem parar, a sensação ainda se mantinha, me dando a impressão de que nada poderia nos tirar de sintonia.

Foi quando eu me dei conta que jamais aceitaria outro corpo, que não o seu.

Rompemos o beijo, arfantes e de lábios inchados, mas felizes como duas crianças em manhã de natal.Ficamos nos encarando, ainda sob o efeito da falta de ar, com aquele olhar de peixe morto que só os apaixonados tem.Foi nesse momento, emocionado com toda a entrega estampada em seus olhos, que me senti capaz de compartilhar tudo, finalmente abrir meu coração e revelar todo o meu ser.

Eu sabia que você me aceitaria.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito,os fios castanhos se misturavam aos azuis,cobrindo nossos corpos num sedoso e protetor véu.Fechei os olhos, me permitindo um pequeno suspiro satisfeito e, embalado pelas batidas de seu coração, deixei que as palavras fluíssem...

-

-Um mudo só de shamans?

-É o meu sonho.

Você virou o rosto, fitando um ponto qualquer no horizonte, não havia dúvida,já tinhas percebido a pergunta por trás daquilo.Resolvi te dar algum tempo, não queria pressionar ,mesmo assim, como não houve nenhuma reação de sua parte, me vi obrigado a expor com palavras.

-Não quer me ajudar?

-Gomen, não posso.

-Porque não?Quem te feriu desse jeito foram os humanos.

-Em parte sim, o preconceito e o medo das pessoas é algo que não tem limites mas...o que realmente me machuca são as lembranças que tenho de meu pai.

-As lembranças de seu pai?

-Hai.Por ser um shaman muito orgulhoso, ele sempre me treinou para ser o melhor. Com o tempo, ele deixou de me ver como filho, eu era apenas sua arma, seu brinquedo, algo que traria medo aos seus inimigos e a todo o resto.Ganhei a maioria das cicatrizes durante o treinamento.

-Os humanos o forçaram a ser rígido, ele tinha que se proteger e a você também.

-Se não fossem os humanos seriam os shamans, no fim não faria diferença.Além disso, ainda existem pessoas boas, algumas pelas quais eu daria minha vida.

-Entendo, nossos sonhos são diferentes.- seus braços me envolveram, tentando passar algum conforto.Triste, escondi o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, não queria que visse meus olhos marejados.

-Sabe, isso não quer dizer que tenhamos que nos separar.

-Teremos que lutar algum dia.

-Pode ser mas, eu prefiro arriscar.Meu objetivo é diferente do seu no entanto, nada me impede de ficar ao seu lado.

-Isso vai acabar te atrapalhando.

-Se acontecer é porque meu sonho não valia a pena.

Te encarei com brusquidão, buscando qualquer sinal de dúvida em sua face.Essa luta só acontecia a cada 500 anos, como você conseguia desistir assim tão fácil?!

-Eu vou te proteger. – disse, suas mãos segurando meu rosto enquanto me dava um breve selinho.Havia tanta força por trás desses gestos, tanta segurança, que tudo que pude fazer foi te beijar com todo a minha alma, tentando demonstrar nem que fosse um décimo de todo amor que sentia.E você correspondeu, com a mesma intensidade, me fazendo entender a necessidade de ser completo.

Um cuidaria do outro, era uma promessa.

Mas era impossível, pior ... era inevitável...

-

O dias passaram, felizes e leves como as penas da asa um anjo. Com menos concorrentes, as lutas se tornaram mais esparsas, nos dando tempo para aproveitar o nosso recém descoberto amor.Porém, não importava o quanto quiséssemos fingir, uma tempestade se formava ao longe, cobrindo tudo com nuvens pesadas e negras.E, embora ambos percebessem, tentávamos ignorar, na esperança de conseguir um pouco mais de tempo.

No fundo, talvez soubéssemos que estava além da nossa capacidade.

Foi durante uma luta que percebi que não conseguiríamos mais nos enganar.Pesaroso, deixei a arena, antes mesmo que o corpo de meu adversário tocasse o chão, e rumei para o pequeno penhasco, no qual conversamos pela primeira vez.Não me surpreendi ao te ver lá, me esperando.

-Será amanhã. – disse, não era uma pergunta nem uma possibilidade, mas uma sentença, inegável e imutável.

-Hai. – seus olhos se fecharam, em mudo conformismo no entanto, isso não impediu as lágrimas.Você também sentia.

-Fuja.

-Jamais.

Nos abraçamos, não para consolar mas para compartilhar a dor e o medo que nos feria.

-Me possua. – você sussurrou em meu ouvido, a voz carregada de emoção – Seja meu e me faça seu.

Nossos lábios se uniram enquanto nos deitávamos na relva. Cobri seu corpo com o meu, na esperança de passar algum conforto.Uma palavra se formou em meus lábios, eu a pronunciei com a reverência de uma prece.

-Itsumo.

Nos entregamos com todas as forças, dando a alma ao outro com toda paixão e desespero que nos eram permitidos.Ali, tendo apenas a natureza por testemunha, consumamos nosso amor uma, duas ,infinitas vezes ,até que a dor desaparecesse e restasse apenas o prazer.

Talvez não sobrevivêssemos...

Talvez não fossemos dignos de um final feliz ...

Mas, naquele momento, em que o mais efêmero dos segundos valia nosso próprio peso em ouro, o futuro não importava.Só o que eu queria era te ter ali comigo, fingir que tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo, me entregar ao encanto que era nossos corpos unidos.

Foi o único momento em que me senti perfeito, completo...em paz...mas também nunca tive tanto medo,tristeza ou dor.Prova é que, mesmo no auge da paixão, não ousamos trocar juras de amor.Mesmo assim, uma promessa foi feita, selada no silêncio dos olhares que se cruzaram, nublados ,porém ,ainda sinceros.

Éramos realistas demais para acreditar que nada nos separaria.

Entretanto, também éramos teimosos demais pra nos rendermos.

Seus braços me envolveram, me fazendo descansar em seu peito, nossas mãos se procuraram, se entrelaçando apertado enquanto olhávamos pro céu estrelado.Ao longe, começava a clarear.

Chegara a hora.

-

Estávamos de pé, na beira do penhasco, quando eles chegaram.Encobertos pela neblina matutina, se aproximavam, nos cercando por todos os lados.Soltei minha mão da sua e encarei os ambarinos.

-Fuja. – pedi, uma última vez.

-Jamais.

Sorri.Por mais que me doesse, era exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir.Beijei seus lábios com carinho e encarei meus inimigos, alguns já corriam em nossa direção.

-Tudo isso é vontade de morrer? – você perguntou, um sorriso cínico brincando em seu rosto, os olhos faiscando em antecipação.

-Fique perto de mim. – exigi, faltava pouco mais que dez metros.

Oito metros...cinco...três...

Morram!

-

Sangue.Era tudo que eu conseguia definir.Os adversários caíam um após o outro, morriam como moscas, totalmente varridos ante nossa força superior.Porém, eles eram muitos, um verdadeiro mar de buchas de canhão que me distraia enquanto os verdadeiros oponentes atacavam.

Algo me atingiu pelas costas, me jogando no chão em meio a lama e sangue.Levantei o mais rápido que pude, tentando contra atacar, mas o responsável já tinha fugido, se escondendo em meio aos mais fracos.Arfei, mesmo mantendo o grande espírito no mínimo, o cansaço começava a pesar, sem falar das feridas que já marcavam algumas partes.

Era uma estratégia ousada, porém brilhante e particularmente cruel.Não sabia que era assim tão odiado, se bem que isso nunca me importou muito.

Um vulto dourado chamou a atenção em meio ao caos, me lembrando que estavas ali, lutando por nós.Respirei fundo, colocando os pensamentos em ordem, e voltei a tentar me aproximar de você.Mas era difícil, mais do que imaginei, e a paciência começava a se esgotar.

Te ouvi gritar alguma coisa pra mim, as palavras 'fique calmo' apareceram em minha mente, como num grande sinal de perigo.E eu tentava, juro que tentava, mas era quase impossível ignorar o risco que corria a cada segundo.Mesmo longe eu percebia seu cansaço, sentia sua determinação trincar a cada golpe, a força diminuir a cada ferida, a dor subir a cada respirar.

Por fim, um golpe te levou ao chão.

-NÃO!

A energia explodiu, levando com ela todos ao meu redor.Foi tão repentino que só me dei conta quando os joelhos cederam, me deixando cair no centro de uma recém formada cratera.Arfei, tentando conseguir fôlego o bastante para levantar mas era tarde demais...

O erro já fora cometido.Meu destino já estava selado.

Os over-souls me agarraram, imobilizando meu corpo e extinguindo o que sobrara de meu grande espírito.Fui erguido no ar, forçado a assistir meus oponentes concentrados, unindo suas forças e formando uma grande lança de pura energia.Num clarão, ela foi lançada.

Gastei meus segundos finais te procurando, na esperança de ver seu rosto uma última vez.Bobagem, eu sei, era impossível marca-lo ainda mais fundo em minha alma, mesmo assim tentei, acabando por fechar os olhos em rendição, quando não te achei.

Pra mim, tinha acabado.

A onda de choque atravessou meu corpo, quase despedaçando-o.Assustado, abri os olhos na esperança de entender o que acontecia, e vi alguém envolto num over-soul dourado tentado me proteger.Engoli seco, só havia uma pessoa que se importava.

-Saia daí! – gritei a plenos pulmões, rezando pra ser ouvido – Saia!

-Não...

-Você não vai conseguir!Saia enquanto pode!

-Eu não vou te deixar...Hao...

A lança avançava, inabalável, subjugando mais a cada segundo.Seu corpo tremia pelo esforço e sua força falhava, eu conseguia ouvir os ossos estalando, o coração desesperado, os sussurros estrangulados.

-Não faça isso... – implorei, com o fio de voz que me restava.As lágrimas explodiram, marcando meu rosto e embaçando a vista.Parte de mim notou as exclamações de meus adversários, eu pude ouvir um ou dois "Hao chorando?" seguidos de uma dúzia de "Porque?", mas não era com eles que eu me importava.

Não era por eles que eu chorava.

Te vi virar e sorrir pra mim, tudo em câmera lenta devido ao esforço.Naquela hora algo em mim se partiu, esmigalhando minha alma sem piedade, condenado-a a uma eternidade de dor e escuridão.Eu soube imediatamente...você me dizia adeus...

Eu não saberia dizer o que veio depois, se foi seu over-soul se despedaçando, a lança avançando ou seus olhos se fechando...eu só sei que um grito estourou em minha boca, cortando os céus como nenhum outro jamais cortará; o choro de um animal ferido, implorando aos céus por um milagre.

-Reeeeeeen!!!!!

Senti o impacto com a terra.O sangue subiu a garganta, se espalhando pelo ar com força e violência.Pisquei, encarando o céu acima de mim, só então percebendo que algo brilhante se desfazia.Curioso, tentei me mexer, tocar aquilo que desaparecia no ar e que, por algum motivo, eu não queria acreditar que era real.O esforço me fez sentir algo deslizando sobre mim, seguido por um pequeno barulho abafado.

A dúvida atravessou minha mente como uma farpa em brasa.De repente, me vi desesperado, sem saber o que fazer nem como te encontrar.

-Ren? – chamei, a voz saindo rouca e pastosa, denunciando a minha condição.O sangue voltou a subir, me fazendo engasgar e erguer a cabeça em busca de ar.Foi quando senti uma mão segurando a minha.

Tentei me levantar porém, percebi que não sentia mais meu corpo.Minha consciência também me abandonava, aos poucos, fazendo tudo ao meu redor girar e escurecer.Mesmo assim eu consegui te ver, jazias ao meu lado como um reflexo fiel,as mesmas lágrimas, a mesma ferida no peito.

A mesma morte.

-Perdão. – murmurei, envolvendo seu corpo como podia, tentando em vão protege-lo do que estava por vir.No entanto, apesar da dor que sentíamos e da eminência de separação, quando nos encaramos, tudo que fizemos foi sorrir, sorrir com tudo, nossa alma, corpo e coração, nosso sangue... nossas lágrimas...nosso amor...Consumimos tudo até o limite, nos fizemos chama depois cinzas, até que não sobrasse nada além de duas cascas vazias.

-It...su...mo... – você sussurrou, antes de meus lábios alcançarem os seus, na mais solene das despedidas.

Por fim, você se foi, deixando pra trás apenas doces lembranças e um corpo que, aos poucos, se tornava frio, mesmo com a minha insistência em mantê-lo perto de mim.Beijei sua testa, fechando os olhos, deixando que o instinto me guiasse enquanto murmurava as palavras que me levariam a um novo viver.

Finalmente, dei um último apertão em nossas mãos entrelaçadas e me deixei ir...

-

Limpei uma lágrima solitária, enquanto voltava a te observar.Da janela você contemplava o por do sol, fingindo-se alheio a tudo.

Sorrio, feliz por algumas coisas nunca mudarem.

-Pare de brincar. – você diz, sem tirar os olhos do firmamento.Meu sorriso aumenta, ganhando um quê de deboche, te dou as costas e desapareço.

Espere só mais um pouco.

Dessa vez, eu vou conseguir.

-

-

-Itsumo!

-

-

-

Ufa!Finalmente terminei!

To tentando escrever essa fic a + d um ano, mas nunca conseguia terminar.

Espero q tenha ficado bom u.u'

Vocabulário:

_Itsumo_ – para sempre, eternamente (ou qualquer coisa q o valha ¬¬')

_Gomen_ - desculpe

_Hai _– sim

Acho q isso é tudo.

Comentários, críticas e sugestões (ameaças d morte talvez? O.o)

Dêem sinal d vida, sim?

Bjs!


End file.
